1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode device improved in light efficiency and color distortion phenomenon.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode device is a self-emission type display device that displays an image with an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that emits light. The organic light emitting diode device may not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), and, thus, may have relatively reduced thickness and weight. Further, the organic light emitting diode device may exhibit excellent properties, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, and high speed of response, and, thus, has drawn attention as a display device of the next generation.
The OLED may generally include a hole injection electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron injection electrode. A hole injected from the hole injection electrode and an electron injected from the electron injection electrode are combined with each other to form an exciton. The OLED emits light by energy generated when the exciton falls from an excited state to a ground state.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.